9 Colours of River and then no colour at all
by Kristal Brooks
Summary: The Doctor discovers the colours of River one by one. Some he loves, some he hates.
1. 01 Red

01. Red

If there was one thing the Doctor had always admired in River Song, it was her cleverness.

She used to say clever thing, and the Doctor always loved people who said clever thing. Not that he loved her, no way. But sometimes he found himself lost at the sight of the sounds escaping from her lips; her red, red lips.

The Doctor was always flattering himself saying he knew everything, or almost everything, for what matters, and that that was because he had a lot of years to experience all those things.

So, it was only for the glory of science that he wished to know why those lips were so red and how it would feel to press them. It was nothing more than that.

"Doctor? Did you listen to a word I said?". River snapped her tongue. Tongue? Hello, red tongue.

But the Doctor's attention focused on the lips again. They were so inviting. If he had the guts to do it, he could've kissed them with one simple movement. So close.

But he couldn't.

'One day. One day I'll know why they have the rose's red and I'll taste their sweet scent.

…

'In the name of science, of course'.


	2. 02 Orange

**02. Orange**

_Tic, tic, tic. _

She just showed up outside the TARDIS, yelled at him for being late or something, and then she went straight to the console room to sit on the armchair. _His_ armchair.

_Tic, tic, tic_.

She had a pair of jeans cut on the knees, a red loosen shirt and a pair of gym shoes at her feet.

'Every time we meet, she's so different', thought the Doctor.

_Tic, tic, tic_.

But the thing he noticed straight away were her nails. Bright orange.

_Tic, tic, tic_.

Not so long nails that she was using to tap on the console right now. And he was starting to find this really annoying.

"River".

She continued the tapping as she stared at him.

"Your nails".

"What?".

"Stop it!".

She rolled her eyes and did as he asked.

"What's wrong with them, anyway?".

She raised her eyebrows.

"They're just painted, Doctor. It's my nail polish".

"Yeah, but why? Why orange? Why not… blue? TARDIS blue, maybe?".

"I like orange", she answered with a malicious smile. "Do you know what this colour does?".

She walked to him. Every step toward his frozen body made him shiver with anticipation.

When she reached him, she started to caress his face with her nails.

"It makes you happy and warm". She tickled his mouth.

"It gives you energy". Orange on his bow tie, now.

"It gives you… _desire_", she whispered. How the hell did her nails went on his chest?

"It's the perception of the emotions from a _physical _point of view". Her hand went dangerously down on his stomach.

"It frees you from _inhibitions_".

'It does a lot of things', wanted to say the Doctor, just for the sake of saying anything. He was trying to focus on words and thoughts, but all he could do was emitting a disconnected group of sounds.

"I figured it might be", murmured River.

And, with a flash of orange, she left him there, confused and unsatisfied, and with a big _problem_ on the way.


	3. 03 Golden Yellow

03. Golden yellow

Of one thing the Doctor was sure: he always liked River's hair.

They were fierce, and curly, and glorious. He was somewhat jealous of her magnificent hair.

But it wasn't ginger, though. No, it was of a golden yellow, so yellow you could easily mistake it for the sun. It seemed to sparkle by itself, sometimes. Pure gold.

But the Doctor didn't like gold. 'No, no. Gold is bad'.

But... her hair. They were just... unimaginable.

He repressed the instinct of taking one of her curls to wrap it around his finger.

'No, no, no. No wrapping around the finger. Bad, bad Doctor! Wrapping around the fingers is bad. Not cool'.

He watched as River was spinning around the console to pull the levers of the TARDIS. The hair followed her every movement with a little bounce.

'Oh, bounce! Hello, bounce! Why so pretty? Wait... no! Gold is bad', he repeated to himself. 'Gold creates wars. Remember Paris and the Golden Apple? Oh, well, but that wasn't exactly gold's fault, though. Everybody knows apples are disgusting. No, no, poor gold. Gold was not bad in that case'.

Bouncing, bouncing, bouncing. Pretty curls on River's shoulders.

'Gold is not that bad, actually. It symbolized the sun for the Egyptians. And I know how clever they were, with all those little things to build their pyramids'.

So, that was settled. Many things he could hate about River: her gun, her foreknowledge, her flirtatious ways, kind of... but not her hair.

'It's one out of four', he convinced himself, smiling. 'It's not like I like her or something.

'Right?'


End file.
